ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 020
Writer: Kirbopher Characters Introduced: Overview In the last episode of TTA, after an incredible battle between Nailock and Sniperwave, Alpha and Kirbopher15, two best friends, had finally begun their fight in the ring. Meanwhile, Zetto has somehow easily defeated the TOME administrator, Anidoug, and made his way back to the tournament arena. After a harsh blow form Kirbpoher's sword, Alpha believed that his demonic curse had been lifted, but soon after Flamegirl was annihilated by Zetto... Synopsis In this Episode we finally get to see who will win the match between Flamegirl and Zetto and Flamy has apparently done well enough in battle to get the egomaniac to use his Super Attack to finish her off. Z large purple Z appears just above Flamy's side of the field and she backs up into a square that isn't partially covered by the lines and just as she believes herself to be safe, every panel that the Z overlaps explodes and the shockwaves of each explosion deplete HP just as efficiently as the explosion itself which leaves Flamy with no HP to speak of when the last panel blows. After the announcers call the Super attack 'out of control' to the agreement everyone watching the tournament including Alpha and company when Zetto turns his back on his hapless opponent and tells Flamegirl to get off his arena, a cold sentiment that convinces Kirbopher that Zetto needs to be taken down a bit for taking his fight way to seriously. Alpha meanwhile has been fuming ever since the end of the match and runs off to find Zetto just as Flamy descends from the arena and she chases after her boyfriend to keep him from doing anything stupid. Nailock and Gamecrazed leave for their match when Alpha finally finds Zetto, who was busy resigning himself to the fact that Alpha wasn't nearly as good as he'd thought. Alpha races up to Zetto on que and challenges him to a fight after disgracing Flamy. Of course Zetto refuses since he believes Alpha's all mouth and no moxy for loosing to Kirbopher that is until Alpha called him a coward. The two fight in an open battle and Zetto easily swats Alpha around like a newbie before stopping just long enough to call his opponent a disgrace. With a now familiar haze Alpha gets back on his feet and starts to sway in his typical demonic way, now it seems Zetto is going to have a real fight on his hands. We leave the current fight between Alpha and Zetto to see how GC and Nailock have been doing during this time. The semifinal match hasn't started yet but with the two on the arena floor it won't be long until the grid is loaded. As soon as the announcers finishes saying 'BATTLE ON' the two friends waste no time at all and start trading blows and Nailock confirms that the Mini Vortex only makes GC immune to physical attacks, and with a smile he calls up a spire of ice from the ground to destroy the little vortex to keep the match even as far as defensive moves are concerned. Again the two start to fight and Nailock plants an icy block on GC's side of the field for no apparent reason until GC stands next to it in a corner of the grid where Nailock traps him with another block, denying GC any kind of movement. With two swift movements Nai creates a third block and uses a new technique to levitate all three icy blocks and propel them directly at GC in less than a second. Back at the fight between Zetto and Alpha it looks like the creator of the Z Tournament is about to get his ass handed to him by Demon Alpha until he flattens Alpha with his super attack and knocks him right out of his demonic state. Zetto scoffs as Flamy runs over to alpha and turns his back on the pair of weaklings with an unsettling thought, could he know what Alpha did to get stronger all of a sudden:? Alpha gets up with his girlfriend hovering nearby and apologizes for not being a good protector for her. Flamy shakes her head and tells him that she doesn't care what anyone says about Alpha, she cares about Alpha too much to let him just walk away without her. After sharing a tender moment and a hug Alpha promises not to leave Flamy. They remain there in each others arms while Alpha regretfully has to admit that Kirb didn’t knock the curse out of him after all; the beast inside him is still growing, and it's talking. "... you forget once again boy...that I...am you." Meanwhile Nailock and GC are still duking it out and Gamecrazed uses a new technique of his own in response to Nailock's icy telekinesis, a smaller version of his immobilizing triangle that darts across the field and leaves a small trail behind it until the next one is fired. Nailock slashes two of these attacks and freezes them on the spot to use as icy projectiles and seeing this GC calls up his large vortex to deny his opponent the ability to send the Icy ammunition his way. In a daring attempt to avoid the fatal attack Nailock runs between the blocks of ice and away from the vortex that takes up his whole side of the field and resists the pull of it long enough to risk his own Super attack; a giant icy meteor that crushes GC before the vortex finishes its job. A Nailock stand between the two pillars of ice that he’d created and breathes a sigh of relief that he managed to win before descending to the pit to wait for the winner of the next match between Kirbopher and Zetto. Kirbopher enters the arena after telling his friends that he had a plan for the match and he begins by emphasizing that this battle was going to be for fun and that he hoped to break Zetto's winning streak before the grid loads. Zetto is so put off by his opponents light-hearted view of the battle to come and scowls as the grid finally appears, signaling the beginning of the second Semifinal match. Immediately the two men start slashing at each others HP meters with an impressive barrage of attacks until Kirb tells Zetto to stop. Thinking that the marshmallow wants out of the fight Zetto snarls and says that he'll be defeated like anyone else in the tournament. Kirbopher abandons any attempt to fight and instead tries top convince the battle crazed Zetto to see that he's taking everything in TOME too seriously including this tournament and Zetto only says that he wants to prove to everyone that he's the strongest user in TOME. At a loss for what else to do Kirbopher screams that this whole tournament is just a game even as Zetto starts to let his anger get the better of him and he prepares to unleash his finishing technique on Kirb to silence him. Faced with defeat Kirb tries one more time to get through Zetto's mental barriers and tells him that after everything that’s happened so far, it's just a game. With those last words Zetto annihilates Kirbopher completely. To be Continued... Trivia *The number of explosions in Mega Flare Z in this episode don't match the number that were in Episode 19. *This is the first time Zetto sees Alpha transform into his Demon self. Category:Episodes